He and She
by UsamiNekoBaaka
Summary: Rin adalah teman kecil Len. Mereka sangat akrab. Sampai Rin mulai menyukai Len,Len pun menyukai seseorang yang lain dan tak bukan adalah teman Rin sendiri. Oneshot. Bad summary.Fic gagal,Fic pelarian (lho)OOC,GAJE,apabae. :D RnR please? Ehehe


**He and She**

**Summary: Rin adalah teman kecil Len. Mereka sangat akrab. Sampai Rin mulai menyukai Len,**

** Len pun menyukai seseorang yang lain dan tak bukan adalah teman Rin sendiri. Oneshot. Bad summary. **

**Fic gagal,Fic pelarian (lho)OOC,GAJE,apabae. :D R&R please? Ehehe**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya Neko!**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort,Romance,Friendship**

**Keep reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Suki? Suki nai? Shiranai!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Hoi Riiinn~ Riiin~ bangun doong!" Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku. Berisik sekali kedengarannya. Dengan berat kubuka mataku. Kulihat jam yang ada di dinding. Jam setengah enam pagi.

Kudengar seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengetuk pintuku sambil menyebut namaku. Ketukannya semakin keras sehingga membuatku jengkel. Dengan cepat aku turun dari kasurku yang empuk lalu membuka pintu kamar.

"Rinny~ kau baru bangun!? Lama sekali engkau!" Kata seorang laki-laki itu. Aku sudah sering mendengar ocehannya itu. Dengan kesal ku _jitak_ kepalanya sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh sakit!" Lelaki berambut honey-blonde dan bermata azure itu merintih kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan ganggu orang sedang tidur!" Omelku kepadanya.

"Aduh..maaf deh! Ayo kita kesekolah!" Katanya setelah ia berhenti merintih kesakitan.

"What!? Len, kau gila ya! sekarang masih jam setengah enaammmm!" Kataku kepada orang yang bernama Len itu.

"Sudah,sudah, hayakuuu! Cepet kutunggu mandi! Soalnya aku lupa bikin pr MTK nih!" Kata Len mendorongku ke kamar mandi.

"KYAAAA!" Pekik ku. Mukaku langsung memerah

PLAK!

Aku menamparnya sekeras mungkin. Kini ia merintih kembali. Fuh.. ada-ada saja!

.

.

Len memegang punggungku. Tepatnya bersembunyi dari kalangan perempuan yang haus akan ke-shota-an Len. Hah..aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Len celingak-celinguk saat masuk ke halaman sekolah. Ia sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau cari,Len?" Tanyaku padanya.

"BZZ! Bukan siapa-siapa!" Jawabnya kaget. Pipinya memerah. Hal ini yang membuatku bingung.

"Hm..mencurigakan nih!" Godaku. Yah.. sebenarnya aku tak mau melihat kejadian ini. Karena sebenarnya dari dulu..aku menyukainya! Tapi entah kenapa aku tak sanggup mengucapkannya.

"Apa,sih?" Kata Len kini sinis.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapa seorang perempuan tiba-tiba. Ia menghampiri kami. Ya, rambutnya berwarna hijau. Kurasa seperti rumput? Namanya adalah Gumi. Gumi Megpoid. Huhh..menggangguku saja berdua dengan Len!

"Se..eh..selamat pagi, Gumi-chan" Kata Len kikuk lalu menjadi seperti pria yang dewasa. Ia berdiri tegap dengan wajah _smile_ yang membuat para cewek mimisan. Kecuali aku dan Gumi. Mungkin?

Aku heran melihat tingkah laku kedua orang ini. Wajahnya sama-sama memerah? Hm..apa mereka sedang sakit? Ah aku tak mau mempedulikannya~

.

.

Pulang sekolah, aku pulang bersama dengan Len. Sebenarnya aku senang, tapi aku harus memendam rasa ini mati-matian! Kalau tidak, aku pasti ketahuan olehnya!

Len yang melihat wajahku bersemu merah, ia bertanya padaku

"Hei Rin, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya kepadaku. Aku yang sedang meminum jus jeruk itu langsung menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutku.

HMPH…

"Be..BEGO! kenapa kau bertanya hal yang bukan-bukan!?" Jawabku sambil memukul bahu Len. Sebenarnya wajahku memerah Karena malu, tapi mungkin dia mengira wajahku merah karena marah.

"He..heh..jadi nggak mungkin ya?" Katanya. Sekarang mimik mukanya seperti orang yang sangat polos yang sedang berpikir.

Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Belum aku buka mulut, Len membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Rin, aku mau curhat kepadamu.." Kata Len. Dia malu-malu. Pipinya bersemu merah. KYAAA KAWAII! Coba saja aku dapat berkata seperti itu. Tidak-tidak. Aku harus menjaga _image_ku!

"Huahahaha! Curhat segala. Bilang saja padaku!" Kataku tertawa keras. Kami berbicara seperti ini sambil berjalan pulang sekolah.

"Aku menyukai..seseorang." Katanya. Untuk kedua kalinya aku menyemburkan jus jeruk yang ada pada mulutku.

"Huapahh?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Aduh biasa aja kale!" Protes Len yang terkena _sedikit_ cipratan dariku. Hehehe.

"Kau..suka siapa?" Kataku berusaha tenang. Tapi bila aku sudah tak sabar, orang yang disukainya akan kulindas dengan RoadRollerku!

"Mi.." Gumamnya

"apa?"

"Gumi.."

"Hah..!?"

"Megpoid Gumi! Puass!?" Teriaknya. Membuat kupingku _pengang_.

"WTF! Kau suka padanya!?" Kataku yang benar-benar keget. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingat, aku tak boleh mengeluarkan wajah cemburu dan marahku ini pada siapa pun!

"Iya..sejak minggu lalu. Aku menjadi pengurus osis bersamanya." Katanya blushing.

Aku diam saja. Setelah itu aku tak banyak bicara. Memang, kalau aku dibandingkan dengannya, Gumi jauh lebih tinggi,cantik,pintar,feminin dan lemah lembut. Sedangkan aku? Cewek aktif.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Besoknya, Rin tak banyak bicara tentang gadis yang disukainya. Sekarang Rin berada di kelas. Ia sedang memikirkan cintanya itu. _Apakah Gumi menyukainya? Atau tidak? Hmm..semoga saja tidak!_ Pikir Rin.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa Rin. Suaranya lembut seperti biasa. Rin sudah mengenali suara itu.

"Se..selamat siang, Rin-chan"

"Gumi." Jawab Rin. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang ia lipat menjadi sebuah surat.

"Rin-chan..aku ingin minta pendapatmu.."Kata Gumi gugup.

"Duduklah" Kata Rin mempersilakan Gumi duduk di depan bangkunya.

"Aku..menyukai Len-kun!" Kata Gumi menunduk karena malu. Rin hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya. Dan ternyata dugaannya tantang Gumi terhadap Len..meleset!

"Oh..oh ya?" Kata Rin masih setengah tak percaya. Cintanya..habis sudah.

"Ah..L-Len-kun datang! Tolong kasih surat ini dariku ya, sepulang sekolah nanti. Daah" Kata Gumi pergi. Len yang melihat itu menghampiri Rin

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"T-tak ada apa-apa. Pergi kau! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Rin mengusir Len sambil memasukkan secarik kertas itu dalam kantungnya.

"Hu~ dasar pelit!" Ledek Len lagi

Saat pelajaran, Rin tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pikiran tentang…_Apa aku harus menyerah? Bisa saja dengan gampang aku men-comblangi mereka. Dan mudah juga bagiku untuk melupakan surat itu. Mana yang harus kupilih? Kebahagiaan orang lain atau kebahagiaan diriku?_

Rin masih berpikir..tiba-tiba hatinya berkata.._Tidak..aku tidak mau menderita.._

.

.

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah**

* * *

.

.

Rin dan Len pulang bersama seperti biasa. Len berjalan dengan santainya. Tetapi Rin? Ia bimbang. Tapi detik kemudian ia membuka percakapan

"..Len, aku pulang duluan ya! daah!" Rin pamit lalu berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia tak mau menyerahkan surat itu pada Len! Habis sudah cintanya!

Len yang ditinggal Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop. Baru ia ingin melangkah pergi mengejar Rin, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang ia sukai memanggilnya.

"L..Len-kun! Tu-tunggu-tunggu!" Kata Gumi setengah berlari. Len langsung berhenti dan menghampiri Gumi yang kewalahan mengejar Len dari jauh.

"Ada apa, Gumi-chan?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Kau melihat..Rin-chan?" Kata Gumi mencari-cari sosok Rin.

"Hah aku juga bingung. Tiba-tiba ia pamit pulang duluan." Kata Len menjelaskan. Gumi tertegun dibuatnya.

"_Jangan-jangan..Rin-chan..suka?" _Pikir Gumi. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai bercucuran.

"U..Uwah, Gumi-chan kenapa?! Apa yang membuatmu menangis!?" Kata Len panik. Ia celingukan karena takut dikira salah paham oleh orang lain.

"Hng..aku akan menjelaskannya.." Kata Gumi setengah menangis.

.

.

Disaat itu, Rin berlari tanpa pikir panjang. _Bila aku berpura-pura lupa menaruhnya lalu hilang, mungkin dia percaya,_ Batin Rin. Ia menuju salah satu tempat sampah di sebuah jalan, lalu merogoh kantung bajunya.

"Hm..tinggal kurobek saja…" Gumam Rin. Tapi ia berpikir..apakah ia sampai hati berbuat begitu demi kesenangannya? Apabila ia sudah merobek surat cinta itu, apakah rencananya akan sukses?

Rin masih terpaku pada surat itu. Ia membacanya. Betapa ia kaget melihat isi kertas itu. Ternyata ia gagal total!

"_ dulu aku menyukaimu,Len._

_Tolong datang hari ini jam 4 sore._

_Kutunggu di taman X._

_Dari:Gumi"_

Rin tak percaya. Bodohnya dia berbuat seperti itu. _Aku ini orang yang keji!_ Batin Rin. Mukanya seketika itu juga pucat. Ia menyesal kenapa berbuat begini. Tanpa disadari airmatanya mengucur deras.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria menggenggam bahunya. Orang ini adalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin detemuinya saat ini.

"Rin!" Kata Lelaki itu. Tapi Rin tak mengacuhkannya. Ia takut. Ia takut akan hal yang terjadi nanti.

"Rin, kenapa..kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini!?" Kata Len sedih dan raut wajahnya tak percaya.

"Ternyata aku salah mengiramu..Rin kagamine" Dia menambahnya dengan tersenyum kecut. Perasaannya saat ini begitu jengkel atas kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Rin tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Sindirlah aku sampai kau puas!" Rin membalikkan badan lalu menubruk Len dengan surat itu."Aku ini..aku ini menyukaimu! Dari kecil,malah! Tapi kau tak sadar..aku hanya..ingin kau melihatku!"

Rin terus menangis. Tak peduli bahwa ia dan Len adalah pusat perhatian. Gumi pun ikut menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Rin.." Gumamnya.

Setelah itu Rin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Di rumah pun dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengurung diri.

"Rin-chan, boleh aku masuk?" Kata seorang perempuan.

"..Masuk saja.." Kali ini Rin mengizinkan.

Seorang perempuan itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar Rin.

"Kau kenapa,Rin-chan?" Kata perempuan itu."Matamu bengkak?"

"Miku-nee~ aku harus bagaimana!" Kata Rin seraya memeluk kakak perempuannya yang bernama Miku itu.

"Ada apa..Rin-chan?" Miku membelai kepala Rin halus. Ia mengerti, ini pasti masalah cinta.

"Miku-nee, apa kau pernah merasakan sakit hati sebelum berpacaran dengan Kaito-san?" Tanya Rin sesudah memeluk Miku.

"Sebenarnya begini.." Rin mulai menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari rasa sukanya pada Len, surat cinta dan kejadian barusan. Dan sehabis bercerita Miku tersenyum.

"Itu wajar saja. Bila aku mengalami hal seperti itu, mungkin aku akan mencoba perbuatanmu yang _nekad _itu. Ahahaha" Kata Miku melucu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana..?" Tanya Rin

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang lebih kecil dari Miku dan lebih besar dari Rin (?) masuk ke kamar Rin.

"Rin-chan,Miku-nee, makanan sudah siap!" Kata lelaki itu.

"Tunggu Piko-chan, kami sedang ada urusan penting nihh!" Usir Miku. Miku adalah anak sulung, Piko anak kedua, dan Rin anak bungsu.

"Huh! Yasudah! Aku makan duluan" Kata Piko _ngambek_

Miku melanjutkan omongannya.

"Rin-chan bagaimana? Kau mau menyerah atau tidak?" Tanya Miku dengan tatapan serius.

"Eh..eh..kalau Len bahagia, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah." Kata Rin ragu-ragu.

BUGH

Miku memukul kepala Rin. Rin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Apaan sih!?" Kata Rin marah

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat-cepat minta maaf padanya. Mengerti?" Kata Miku serius.

"Heh?" Rin bingung."Apa maksudnya Miku-nee?"

Miku tak mengacuhkannya. Ia pergi makan malam bersama Piko

"Minta..maaf?" Kata Rin.

GYUT..

Rin memegang dadanya. Tepatnya di hati. Atau jantung? Entah lah, yang pasti bukan di _dada _yang itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya (?)**

* * *

**.**

Rin keluar rumah dengan lesu. Ia mencari Len. Ia ingin minta maaf dan tetap ingin menjadi temannya. Rin melihat sosok Len yang juga baru keluar dari rumahnya. Ia kaget saat matanya dan Rin saling menatap. Len buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Raut mukanya agak khawatir.

"Leeen!" Rin menghampiri Len. Ke pagar batas rumahnya."Len..tolong maafkan aku!" Kata Rin memohon.

"…Ha?" Kata Len sweatdrop.

"Maaf..kemarin aku berbuat ulah yang tidak-tidak. Aku melakukan hal yang jahat,Len. Tolong maafkan aku. Kita masih tetap berteman,kan?" Kata Rin lagi. Raut wajahnya juga khawatir.

"Iya..aku memaafkanmu,Rin. Tapi maafkan aku juga telah memarahimu kemarin." Kata Len lega.

"Haah? Kenapa kau begitu mudahnya memaafkanku?" Kata Rin bingung sekaligus heran.

"Karena..Gumi menenangkanku. Dan kami pun jadian karena sudah mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain." Kata Len gembira. Tiba-tiba ia kaget melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Len langsung salah tingkah.

"J-jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku tak apa kok, tolong lupakan saja pernyataan cintaku kemarin. Nah, apa kau mau kesekolah bersama?" Kata Rin sadar.

"Eh..t-tentu saja." Kata Len kaget mendengar ucapan Rin. "_Melupakan pernyataan cintanya ? apa kemarin itu hanya kebogongan? Masa sih?"_ Pikirnya lagi. Ia merasa gundah.

.

.

Sesampai di sekolah, Rind an Len masuk ke kelas bersama. Ia melihat Gumi yang datang dan menyapa.

"Hai Len-kun..eh?" Kata Gumi menyapa. Tapi ia kaget melihat Rin dan Len masih pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Kami sudah baikan. Tenang saja." Kata Len santai. Dasar Len, sama sekali tidak peka!

"O..oh begitu ya.." Kata Gumi sedikit kecewa. Rin yang melihat itu jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku duduk duluan ya." Kata Rin langsung pergi. Len hanya bingung dibuatnya. Ia ingin mengejar Rin tapi di tahan oleh Gumi.

"Biarkan saja..Len-kun" Kata Gumi menarik lengan Len.

"..Kenapa?" Kata Len bingung. Gumi kesal melihat kelakuan pacar barunya itu.

"Kita kan pacaran! Kau jangan pergi bersama Rin-chan." Kata Gumi merajuk. Ia khawatir kalau Len berubah pikiran tentangnya.

"..Akan kuusahakan" Kata Len langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya. Gumi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke kelas. Anak-anak rebut sana-sini pergi ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Diam semua! Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan bertukar tempat duduk. Karena sudah akhir bulan." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei membawa undian."Masing-masing ambil satu."

Semua anak mengambilnya dengan rasa deg-degan. Rin bersebelahan dengan Rinto. Dan Len bersebelahan dengan pacarnya, Gumi. Jarak antara tempat Rin,Rinto dan Len,Gumi tak begitu jauh.

"Wah,Len-kun. Kita duduk bersebelahan ya." Kata Gumi dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"I..iya.." Kata Len. Ia merasa canggung. Padahal Gumi adalah pacarnya.

Len melihat Rin dan Rinto yang langsung akrab. Bahkan Rin menepuk punggung Rinto. Len merasa panas. Padahal biasanya Rin hanya menepuk punggung atau memukul Len saja. Fuh…Len menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa? Len benar-benar tidak pekaa!

.

.

Sekarang saatnya pelajaran olahraga. Mereka berhamburan keluar kelas menuju lapangan.

"SEMUA KELILING LAPANGAN 3x!" Perintah Kiyoteru-sensei

Anak-anak lari keliling lapangan dengan enggan. Rin berlari paling depan. Ia bersemangat sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa ia baru saja minum jus jeruk yang banyak. Tiba-tiba perutnya sakit. Ia memelankan langkahnya. Memegang perutnya yang sakit lalu ambruk kebawah dengan posisi duduk.

BRUK

Teman-teman melihatnya. Lalu mengerubuninya.

"Rin! Kau taka pa-apa?!" Kata Teto khawatir. Len dan Gumi menyusul dari belakang. Len kaget melihat Rin seperti itu. Mukanya terlihat pucat dan mual. Buru-buru Len pergi ke tempat Rin dan tak menghiraukan pacarnya yang sedang memanggilnya tiba-tiba pingsan.

Grep!

Gumi berhasil meraih lengan Len.

"Jangan,Len-kun. Jangan..jangan kesana!" Pekik Gumi memohon.

"…Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus kesana.. kenapa tubuh ini bergerak sendiri..maaf Gumi-chan..tapi aku harus menolong Rin." Kata Len.

Gumi melepas lengan Len dengan sedih. Len buru-buru ketempat Rin. Tapi ia tertegun saat ada yang menolong Rin. Ya, teman sebangkunya Rinto. Len marah. Tidak tahu kenapa ia semarah ini.

Rinto menggendong Rin menuju uks. Hh…Len hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Saat keributan sudah mereda, Len duduk di rerumputan sambil meminum jus pisangnya.(?) Saat itu Gumi muncul.

"Len-kun..apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Gumi duduk disamping pacarnya.

"…Ah!" Tiba-tiba Len sadar akan sesuatu. Berkat ucapan Gumi, Len baru..maksud saya BARU..ehem BARU menyaDARI bahwa Len menyukai Rin. Sungguh telat Len itu.

"Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Gumi shock

"Aku…aku menyukai Rin!" Jawabnya lantang. Gumi hanya sweatdrop.

"Hm..sudah kuduga" Kata Gumi pasrah

"He?"

"Len-kun sejak pertama kulihat dengan Rin-chan juga, kau terlihat senang. Makanya aku ragu saat kau bilang suka padaku." Kata Gumi memandang langit biru.

"He~~?! Begitukah!? Maaf Gumi-chan, aku tak bisa jadian denganmu!" Kata Len kaget

"_Dasar lelaki. Sama sekali tidak peka.."_ Batin Gumi sweatdrop. Tapi ia menghela nafas pasrah."Hahaha..aku sudah tahu. Kau sudah menyakiti hati Rin-chan,lho! Ayo cepat rebut dia kembali!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Len menuju uks. Ia melihat sosok Rinto dan Teto yang berada di dalam uks. Rinto melihat Len, lalu mengajak Teto pergi.

Saat berpapasan, Rinto tersenyum geli dan menepuk pundak Len.

"Rin-chan menunggumu tuh." Kata Rinto tersenyum

Len bingung. Tapi rasa bingungnya itu tak dipedulikan olehnya. Yang paling penting adalah, Rin. Len masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Len lega melihat Rin yang sudah bangun.

"Len? Kok ada disini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Iya..kau sudah sadar ya? kau tadi pingsan. Lalu dibawa Rinto kesini." Kata Len menjelaskan.

"Rinto..kun..Mana Gumi-?" Kata Rin melihat-lihat ruang uks

"Aku..putus dengannya" Jawab Len datar.

"Ke-kenapa!?" Kata Rin panik. Padahal baru saja kemarin mereka berpacaran.

"..Masih belum mengerti ya?" Kata Len merajuk. Lalu ia memeluk Rin."Aku ini menyukaimu,bodoh!"

Rin tertegun. Ia kaget bercampur senang. Ia membalas pelukan Len.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku malah sudah dari dulu menyukaimu!" Kata Rin menangis bahagia.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tak akan melukai dan membuatmu menangis, Rinny.."

.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Neko: hehehe..owari**

**Rin: sepertinya ada keganjilan deh darimu, Neko**

**Len: ya.**

**Neko: apa itu?**

**Miku & Piko : *tiba-tiba dateng* lanjutin cerita kami berdua dong!*nge-gebuk Neko***

**Neko: Wuah , G-Gomen ne. tiba-tiba aja terinspirasi ide cerita ini. Gitu deh, hehehe**

**Rin&Len: iya dong, kami sumber inspirasi**

**Miku & Piko: *perang dengan Rin&Len***

**Neko: sudahlah kalian seperti bocah-bocah dungu saja.**

**Teto: *asiik muncul* Nah, untuk yang melihat ini semua, mohon di review! Kalau nggak Teto bakal ngasih kutukan kesialan.**

**Miku: *sweatdrop* nah, mohon di review ya! kalau ada kesalahan mohon di kasih tahuu!**

**.**

**.**

**Arigato~**


End file.
